A new adventure
by ScurgeArmageddon
Summary: A young fighter who's family was killed by a powerful person, has been training his whole life so he could join the 4th annual smash brothers tournament and maybe find out more about his families killer. As his adventure unfolds he will have to face many challenges, and will learn what its like to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

I've always wanted to go to the smash mansion. I've just been busy perfecting my skills so I could stand a chance. I've heard legends of this place and the things the smashers have done. Like their latest adventure where they saved the world from the ruler of subspace, Tabuu.

"I can finally join their ranks. I just have to talk to the hand about entering the tournament and maybe living in the mansion." I still can't get over the fact that their leader is a giant hand. "And he has a brother."

Well I better get going if I wanna enter the 4th tournament. The smash mansion was on the outer edges of smash land, which I've been traveling through for a while now. "Just a few more minutes."

Eventually I saw the mansion in the distance. "Yes! I finally made it!" I ran the rest of the way until I was in the courtyard of the mansion. See the mansion it's self is only part of the complex. There's the courtyard, the giant and beautiful garden, and the new pool area.

"This is amazing. To think I might be able to live here." "Hey who are you? I've never seen you around here." I looked in front of me and it was Captain Falcon. "Oh my god hey! Um my names Craygor. And I'm here to enter the next smash tournament."

"Oh so you want to enter the next smash tournament." "Yes I also wanted to see about getting a room in the mansion." He looked like he was thinking. "Well I'm gonna go talk with master hand about it, can you just wait around here for like two minutes?"

"Yeah sure." He began to walk away and turned around. "Oh by the way some of the fighters can be a little irritable, so try not to piss anyone off ok? I'll be back in like two minutes." "Ok."

Samus's pov

It was a nice day out today. It was relaxing just laying outside. I was about to get up and stretch when a guy I'd never seen before came up and sat down next to me. Oh god he's probably gonna hit on me.

"Look pal, if your here to try anything on me it's not gonna work. I'm so sick of dealing with people like you." "I guess Captain falcon wasn't lying when he said some of the smashers were irritable. Look I'm not here to do anything to you or anyone for that matter. No I've been traveling for quite some time so I can enter the 4th smash tournament."

He had an innocent kind of look in his eyes. He was about as old as me from the look of it. His hair was amazing and if I'm being honest, he wasn't all that bad looking. Oh Samus stop. "I'm sorry. This place has some pervs and sometimes they go across the line."

"I'm sorry. Oh uhh my names Craygor." He stretched out his hand. I grabbed it and shook it. "Samus. Samus Aran. Again I'm sorry." "Hey it's nothing really. I'm excited just to be here." He then looked out at the court yard with a smile on his face.

"Look at all of those people. Soon I might be able to be one of them, a smasher. It's been a dream of mine for quite sometime. I'm sorry I interrupted you. I'll go wait for Captain Falcon over there."

He got up and looked at me. "It was nice meeting you Samus Aran. May we meet on the battlefield." He started to walk off. He was different from the other guys. He wasn't a perv. "Hey Samus I just saw you talkin to that cute guy. I know I'm your friend but I always thought you were closed off. I mean it took me forever to become your friend."

Oh it's Zelda. "Wow thanks." "Hey I'm being honest. You weren't exactly an open book when I met you. Even now your still kind of closed and distant. So who is that guy anyways? I've never seen him around here before." "Craygor, his names Craygor." "Well he's a hottie, if I do say so my self."

Craygors pov

She seemed nice, other than the initial anger. After a minute Captain Falcon came back. "Ok master hand approved everything. Sorry you can't meet him he's a little busy. In order to enter the tournament he said you have to prove yourself in a fight with one of the current smash members."

"That's weird. I didn't know I had to go through a fight." "It's part of the new regulations. We have to keep our eyes out for evil you know?" "So do I have to win this fight or-." I ducked quickly and looked behind me to see a blue wolf like man.

"Oh it's lucario! Hey why did you attack me?" "Well I was nearby and heard you had to pass the newly introduced entrance exam. So I took it upon my self to challenge you. And by the way you don't need to win the entrance exam. You just need to prove yourself to my satisfaction."

"Ok, so I'm assuming we're going to the arena." "Yes. I'll give you 10 minutes to go out your stuff in your room, assuming you have one and meet me at the arena." "Ok! Thanks for the opportunity." "No problem. Don't be late." "I won't be." Captain falcon turned his head and looked at Samus.

"Hey do you mind showing Craygor where all the rooms are?" Samus was talking with some other girl in what looked like a dress. "Ohh umm sure."'she got up and walked over to me. You now she actually looked really cute. I started to blush a little.

"So here are your keys Craygor. Samus will show you were all of the rooms are." He then did a salute with two fingers. "See you In a few." "Indeed." After he left Samus began to direct me to the hall where the rooms were.

When we got in it looked really nice. The walls all had amazing wall paper, nice carpets, and lovely decorations and lights. Eventually we got to my room and stopped here. "Ok, as you can see this is where all of the rooms are. One important rule is there's no specific time you have to go to bed, so long as you don't disturb anyone sleeping."

"Ok. Thanks Samus. I suppose you should go to the arena, I'll see you there." A tiny smile creeped on the edges of her face. "Ok, good luck. Lucarios tough watch your back." "Thanks. Bye for now Samus."

She walked off and I unlocked my door. "Wow so this is what it looks like on the inside of a room." Well no time to get distracted now. I ran in, dropped my stuff on the bed, and ran out. I quickly locked the door and sprinted down the now empty hallway.

"Woohoo! I'm in the smash mansion!" I could see the massive arena from here. I arrived at the entrance and began to run through it. I passed by the stairways leading to the stands, and a bunch of snack bars.

I noticed captain falcon standing at the entrance of the battling part of the arena. "Before you enter Craygor I tell you a few things. First do you know the basic rules of the tournament?" "Of course." "Ok, the same rules apply here. Second, no items will spawn so this battle will be decided would on skill and third." He paused for a minute. "Yes?" He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Good luck rookie." He then did his signature salute. "Thanks captain." He then went over to the stairs and walked up into the stands. "Ok Craygor, don't screw this up. This has been a life long dream since you were a kid." I clenched my fist. "I won't let you down my family, not this time." A tear rolled down my cheek.

I quickly wiped it off. "Alright let's do this!" I ran out into the bright arena to see many people, plus the smashers in the stands. They were all cheering, probably for lucario who was standing on the other side.

"Hey you made it rookie. You ready?" "You bet lucario. I'm not gonna hold back." We both got into a battle stance. "Like wise Craygor. Good luck." The crowd was going nuts at this point. A giant hand appeared in an announcers booth.

"Good evening fans and smashers alike. Welcome to a special battle that will decide wether or not the new comer Craygor can join the ranks of the smashers. He will be facing none other then lucario." The crowd was now roaring.

"Are the fighters ready?" "YES!" We both shouted. "Ok then let the battle commence... NOW!" Lucario and I rushed towards each other and went for a kick. Our legs crossed and were in the air. "Nice form rookie." "Same to you." We lowered our legs and lucario jumped at me and punched me in the face.

It knocked me back a few feet, but I recovered. His hands were now glowing blue. "Is that the aura?" "Indeed it is. I'm assuming you know what it does." "I do, and since we're powering up I guess I'll do the same."

My hands began to surge with aether. It was golden. We jumped toward each other and started to cross punches. I punched his face at the same time he punched mine. This continued for a couple minutes and the crowd was going crazy.

"FORCE PALM!" Lucario pushed me back with his paw, now I have distance. "ETHER BALL!" I shot a medium sized ball of energy at Lucario and it exploded sending him flying back. He almost fell into the outer edges of the stadium, but he climbed back up.

"Nice shot, I've got one to. AURA SPHERE!" He shot a similarly sized ball of blue energy at me. I didn't have my energy shield yet cause I wasn't a smasher, so I crossed my arms to try and reduce the damage.

It hit me and sent me back, almost off the edge. I caught my self and ran back to the center. I'll go on the offensive. I changed at Lucario and started to let loose a fury of punches. 'Don't give him an opportunity to attack.'

He grabbed my fist, and threw me on the ground. "It was a nice battle, but it's over." Bull shit it's over! Before he kicked me off the stadium I used my hands to spring my self over his head. "Thanks for the fight, AETHERIC SMASH!" I charged my heavy attack and got him right in the back, shooting him right out of the stadium.

"The match is over! And the winner is the newcomer, Craygor!" The crowd went nuts. Some boo'd me probably cause they liked Lucario. I saw the smashers with their mouths open in astonishment.

Lucario came back from above me. He stretched out his hand. "Welcome to your new home rookie." I grabbed his hand and shook it. "Well I better go get familiar with the complex. I'll talk to you later Lucario, we should train together." "With someone as powerful as you? Gladly." I began to walk out of the stadium.

When I exited all the smashers, except for the grumpy and evil ones were standing there. They said things like, "Congratulations you did great." And "Your pretty strong." "Thanks guys. I appreciate it. If it's not to much to ask, can know of you give me a tour of the place?"

Immediately Samus was in front of me looking a little embarrassed. Then I heard a woman's voice say "She will!" I looked at her. "Would you do that, please?" She looked like she was thinking. "Sure, let's go." Everyone went back to what they were doing before the match.

As me and Samus were walking I looked at her. "So who shoved you towards me?" "Oh that was my friend Zelda. She thinks I need to be more social." She had a cute face that looked like she was still embarrassed, wait did I call her cute? Well I'd be lying if I said she wasn't.

"Look if you don't wanna do this you don't have to. I can ask someone else." "Oh no it's fine. I don't mind. Now can I ask you a question?" "Sure." "What happened to your shirt?" I looked down and I didn't have a shirt on. "It must've gotten torn in the battle. Wait here I'll go get a new one." "Ok." She chuckled a little bit as I ran off.

"I'm gonna have lots of fun here, I can tell."


	2. A sad past

Hey guys. How long has it been since I've updated this? A long time know but I'm here and I'm not gonna waste your time. So keep reading!

**Craygors pov(night time, after his fight with lucario)**

Man I'm so excited I can hardly sleep. I've been staring at my ceiling for about 2 hours now.

"Man why can't the tournament start now? I wanna fight more of the smashers!" Since I couldn't sleep I decided to take a walk around. It was really nice out tonight. All the stars were showing.

I was gonna go to the balcony that Samus showed me earlier to get a better view of the stars. The way the dorm is set up is it's shaped like a U. With the balcony being in the middle. I wasn't actually to far away. I was almost there when I heard a sigh from someone.

No one was around me, so I sneaked around to the archway which lead to the balcony. I saw Samus standing there with here elbows on the railing starring at the stars. "Hey what are you doing out here?"

She jumped around looking a little scared. "Jesus Craygor you scared me! What are you doing here?" "I couldn't sleep. I just can't believe I'm actually a smasher. This has been a dream of mine for as long as I can remember. What are you doing out here?"

"I always come out here to think. It's nice a peaceful so I like it." "What are you thinking about?" She hugged herself and had a saddened look on her face. "Just my past. It's been sometime since then and I still can't get over it."

"I know how you feel." She got a little angry and slapped me in the face. "Ow, what did I do?" "You have no right saying that. You don't know what it's like to have a past like mine." I rubbed the area where she slapped me and looked at her.

"Look I don't know what happened in you past, but my life wasn't great either. I'd go as far as to say it was pretty horrific." She had tiny tears coming down her cheeks. "What do you mean?" "Let me tell you and then hopefully you won't slap me anymore."

**Flash back(7 years in the past)**

"Craygor it's time for lunch. Come downstairs!" "Be right down mom!" God I was so hungry. I can smell the meat. "Burgers! Hell yeah!" I finally got downstairs and there was a plate with three cheese burgers on it.

"My favorite! Thanks mom!" "No problem sweetie. So got any plans today?" "I wanted dad to teach me the ways of aether, but I don't think he will." She stopped cooking for a second and came over to me.

"Craygor you know your dad wants to teach you, but your just not of age yet. You will be in 1 year. Then you can start preliminary training." "That seems like such a long time." "It won't be that long. You can make it one more year Craygor, I know you can."

She smiled at me and I smiled back. "So mom, when is dad supposed to get ho-." The door burst open and dad walked in clinging to the door and he had a stab wound in his IN THE CLOSET! THERES NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!"

"Dad what's going on?" "Yeah what is going on?" "PLEASE JUST GET IN THE CLO-." Suddenly a sword made of darkness sliced through his chest. "P... p..lease." I ran into the closet on the other side of the kitchen scared and confused.

"Oh my god! No!" My dad's body fell off of the sword and behind him was a tall guy with dark red skin, purple eyes, white hair, and claws. He also had a black cape on. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that. To finally be able to kill the ether sage master. Now where's that bastard kid of his? Did he say the closet?"

He had a demon like voice and emanated a terrifying aura. "No! Please don't kill him!" My mom got in front of him. "But how am I supposed to become ruler of this land if I don't kill off the ethereal clan? I mean I've already invade your whole town and killed off every aether user. What do you think I've been doing these past fe years?"

"You bastard..." She tried to throw a punch, but he quickly caught her fist. He then shot his hand through her chest and ripped out her heart. "Quite a gruesome way to die, but virtually painless. Now for the boy."

Oh god this is the end isn't it? He grabbed hold of the knob and ripped the door out. "There you are." He grabbed my by the neck of my shirt. "My long quest will finally end here."

He slammed my body on the floor sending huge amounts of pain through my body. Pieces of wood sliced my body cause me to bleed all over the place. "It's a shame none of the ethereal clan could put up a fight. Probably because most of them were old. You were the last hope of the clan. And now, THAT HOPE DIES!" He was right about to kill me when I disappeared in a golden vortex.

I fell to the floor and looked across my room. My dad was still alive. I quickly crawled over to him. "Dad who was that? What's going on?" "His name is Zaramon. He's a dark wizard who uses nether, the counter part to our ethereal magic. And I'm assuming he was trying to kill off the rest of out clan."

"What did you just do to him?" "Ethereal grenade. It's meant to send people half way across the planet and away from the user. It's only supposed to be used in dire situations and every member of the clan has one."

He began to cough up blood. I started to cry. "Dad... Please don't die." "Son I'm so sorry *coughs blood* but this is the end of my journey." "But there's so much we didn't do! I don't get to officially join the clan!"

"We all wanted you to. You were the last hope of the clan." He looked like he just got an idea. "But maybe you still can be." He put both of his hands on my head and they started glowing."

All of a sudden I felt an energy rush through my body. It felt powerful and calming. He took his hands of after about a minute. "Dad what did you just do?" "I transferred my remaining power to you. As you age the power will grow stronger. So go, go train and become the best fighter on the planet!"

"Dad don't leave me! Who's gonna train me?!" I grabbed his hand. "Craygor your a talented boy *coughs more blood* I'm gonna leave you to figure that out." His hand then went limp. "Dad? DAD?!"

He's dead... My parents are dead. I walked outside to see the entire town burned to nothing. The bodies of the tows people were littered all throughout the streets. Some of them were also burning. The street was covered in blood and entrails. That evil guy must've had an army or something that did this.

I dropped to my knees and started to bawl. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried for a few minutes then got up. "I'll get you Zaramon. I don't care if I have to wait a life time." I clenched my fist. "I'll get my revenge."

**Flash back ended**

"And that's the end. After that I buried my parents in the back yard and then began my 7 hear long journey to become strong enough to fight Zaramon. I actually didn't find out about the smash mansion until a few weeks after I left home. I heard about the second smash tournament and I knew I had to join the next smash tournament that I could. So I trained as hard as I could and here I am. I'm hoping that I'll be able to find out where Zaramon is."

I turned to look at her face and her hands were covering her mouth and she was crying. "Craygor... I had no idea it was that bad. I'm so sorry I slapped you, I'll just go." She began to run away but I caught her.

"Samus you don't have to leave." "But I was mean. I don't wanna make you more upset." I pulled here toward me and put my hands on her shoulders. "Samus, it's ok really." She was still crying. "Are... You sure?" "Yes. I'm fine." Inlet go of her and she went back on the railing.

"Seven years huh? Did you ever get lonely?" "Yeah. I never really had anyone to train with or talk to other then a few strangers here and there." "I really am sorry. You had a much worse past then me. It's similar but not as gruesome and awful."

"Thanks. That means a lot. It's just nice to know that I'm finally surrounded by people who can help me improve my skills and will talk to me. I might finally be able to make friends again."

"Did you old friends ummm.." "Yes. All of them were dead. In fact when I went outside after my dad died I saw a few of them still burning." I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks.

"Are you ok Craygor?" "A child shouldn't have to go through that Samus. It's inhumane. But now I'm older and more powerful." I turned to look at her and she looked at me. She nervously put her hand on my shoulder. "We're a family here Craygor. And we'll look after you, ok?"

"Ok. Now can we stay here for a few more minutes? I just wanna take in the view." "Sure, I'd like to stay out here to." It felt good to finally tell someone about my past. "Zaramon, I will get you." I said that under my breath.

As I was writing this I didn't intend for it to be a backstory chapter, but I'd already gotten so far in that I decided to keep going. If you liked it great. Follow & favorite if you want and give suggestions for things you might want to happen in the story or something. Thanks for reading, bye bye.


End file.
